


[Podfic] Harley Quinn

by skyunicorn



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Embedded Audio, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyunicorn/pseuds/skyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you: Fic or Treat prompt: Would still like to visit Joker's Nephew's verse. Can we see a Tim (as himself and not as Red Robin) and Harley Quinn scene?</p><p>Read as Harley Quinn</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Harley Quinn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). Log in to view. 



Podfic for Heartslogos.

Read by Sky Unicorn

[ Download Podfic MP3 here ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7jjzzpp9sc7sojo/Harley_Quinn_by_Heartslogos.mp3)

[Audiobook Here ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/izg823ag9g26inz/Harley_Quinn_%5BBatman%5D_by_Heartslogos.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> *Covers face and hopes that Heartslogos doesn't permaban me from podficcing their stuff*


End file.
